MW2 Theme - Radical 80s Mix
MW2 Theme - Radical 80 Mix is an unlockable easter egg song found in the Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Zombies map Zombies in Spaceland. Unlocking the Song To unlock the song as lobby music, the player must find five different physical teddy bears scattered around the map. Each time the player starts a new game on Zombies in Spaceland, the teddy bears will always spawn in a different location. Locations Spawn *Outside the barrier by the spawn power switch, leaning behind a pillar. *Through the right shutter closest to the right pathway of the bridge at spawn. Cosmic Way *In the displaycase for the Space Depot. *Near some popcorn machines inside the barrier of Crater Cakes. *To the left of the bridge between the Cosmic Way and Polar Peaks. Underground *To the left of the astronaut cutout in the first room coming from Journey into Space. *Between two arcade machines past a shutter on the path to the Astrocade. *In the rafters heading from the break room towards the Astrocade. *Behind a nearly closed garage door next to the Shredder assembly station. *On the ladder to the left of the "Weapons of the Future" stand. *Face down behind a pile of debris next to the "Employees Only" office. *On a chair next to the "Employees Only" Office. *In the "Employees Only" office on the chair nearest the door. *In the "Employees Only" office, underneath the desk in the back. *Sitting on the shelf behind the Shredder cutout. *Sitting against the filing cabinet to the left of the Shredder cutout. *In a door on the staircase connecting Journey into Space to the underground section. *On one of the chairs on the left in the first room coming from Journey into Space. *Underneath the Racin' Stripes machine. *Next to a Yeti foot behind the prize stand. *Inside the Janitor's Closet. *In bathroom door going towards Fountain area between Polar Peaks and the Kepler System. Journey into Space *Sitting inside the Moon Shakes concession stand by Tuff 'Nuff. *On the balcony above the Moon Shakes concession stand. *Inside either of the rooms on the wall between the Moon Shakes concession stand and Tuff 'Nuff. *In between the astronaut's legs across from the Magic Wheel by Roller Rampage. *On the ledge to the upper left of Blue Bolts. *In Roller Rampage, just to the left of the entrance from the rocket trap. *Behind one of the bumper cars, just to the left of the entrance from the rocket trap. *Inside a barrier near Escape Velocity. Astrocade *On one of the main signs outside of the Astrocade. *Inside the claw machine near the Disco floor. *On the top shelf, just right of the Golden Teeth. *Near the Forge Freeze. *Near the barrier that has the lockers inside of it. *Next to a blue astronaut toy at the prize table. Polar Peak *In a cave to the right just inside the entrance tunnel. *To the left of the Yeti in the entrance tunnel from the Cosmic Way. *In the entrance tunnel sitting on top of the toolbox between Work Pod 01 and 02. *In the first barricade just past the entrance tunnel to the right. *Just to the right of the portal, sitting next to some cookies. *On the ledge to the upper left of the portal. *In the barricade of the portal room peeking around the corner in the back right. *Upstairs sitting in the chair behind the desk next to the rollercoaster. *Behind the barricade upstairs in the room with the rollercoaster. *Upstairs in the rollercoaster room between the red vending machine and the trash can. *To the right of the DJ Station. *By the foot of the Yeti sitting in the chair. *Between two trashcans outside Rollercoaster room. *Next to Yeti in the long hallway going up to the rollercoaster. Kepler System *In the entrance to Spaceship Splash. *Inside the Hyper Slopes ticket booth, sitting in the chair closest to the slides. *In the back of the Hyper Slopes ticket booth, sitting in the chair next to the red door. *On a hill next to a lamp, to the left of the Chromosphere. *Inside zombie spawn in the Octonian Hunter game. Very difficult to see. *Inside the alien display to the right of the Chromosphere. *On top of the Gator trap. Stand upstairs by Cone Lord. *To the left of the DJ Booth. *Inside the Chromosphere employee booth. Afterlife Arcade NOTE: These last two can only be obtained with the use of the Octonian Hunter M1. * To the right of the exit door. * To the left of the Octonian Hunter game. Upon shooting all five teddy bears, the player will be rewarded with 500XP and the song will begin to play and unlock in the "Lobby Music" section in the Barracks. If the player has also unlocked the MW1 Theme - The Spaceland Mix in the same game, the player will also unlock the I Love the 80's achievement. Videos Zombies in Spaceland - MW2 Theme - Radical 80s Remix Category:Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare Easter Egg Songs